


Sometimes You Have to Break the Rules to Find Out What Happens Next

by frostbitten_written



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Professor Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Bonding, Breasts, Choking, Classroom Sex, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Diners, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Character of Color, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Grades, Graduation, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Professor Tom Hiddleston, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Punishment, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, University, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: As the saying goes, when an opportunity arises, seize it, which is exactly what graduate student Julia Reade does when she catches Professor Hiddleston in a compromising situation. The two are from vastly different worlds, yet they collide indefinitely. How much heat can they handle before succumbing to the flames?In which this originally two-part smutty fuck-fest turned into a multi-chapter fuck-fest.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 57
Kudos: 175





	1. Teacher's Pet, Turned Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/gifts).



> Welcome to my first Professor Hiddleston story, and also my first multi-chapter fic! This story is jam-packed with filthy R-rated smut, so please, no under 18s! Enjoy!
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is in desperate need of an extra credit assignment after basically bombing her final exam. When she decides to pay professor Hiddleston a visit, he’s in the middle of a very urgent matter, and she volunteers to help.
> 
> As far as extra credit goes... this is a win-win situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Bee's Professor Hiddleston obsession
> 
> This glorious smutty Professor Hiddleston fuck-fest is dedicated to Bee.  
> I reached out to her about a month ago debating whether or not to publish. She gave me the courage and the final push I needed to just do it, and I couldn’t be happier. My life hasn’t been the same since, and I have her to thank for it. 
> 
> Now, when I found out it was your birthday, Bee, I had to put together a spectacular message, but I didn’t quite have enough time to finish your birthday present. So, here it is. Happy belated Birthday and I hope you enjoy this. It's filthy as fuck... 
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

Julia bit the end of her pencil, the pink rubber being viciously gnawed away. She stared at the exam on her desk and swallowed thickly. She had definitely studied enough, probably more than anyone in her classroom, however to her disadvantage, her nerves always got the best of her.

She read over the essay prompts and sighed shakily. Although she was also frustrated, her mind was more focused on her shaking hands. She was trying to figure out how she was going to write all three 5-paragraph essays in 3 hours, which literally broke down to completing an essay per hour. She didn’t know if she could quite execute the task at hand.

Julia knew that she was a phenomenal writer, the only problem for her, along with the countless other writers in the world, was time. If she had the luxury of time, she’d spend three hours, or more if she was being honest, on each essay. Her professor would receive the quality work she is known for and she would be proud to call it her work.

Julia begrudgingly spent the next three hours diligently working on her essays. Each time she glanced up at the clock her mouth would turn just that much drier. She alternated between licking and biting her lips nervously.

She had just finished the second essay and looked up to be met with an empty classroom.

“Once you’ve finished your essays, you are free to leave early and you’d have officially finished with your university work,” she recalled her professor’s weary statement. Julia remembered the excited murmurs and sighs of anticipation from her peers, however, they were all gone now. They were probably preparing for graduation and making summer plans.

All who remained in the classroom were her and Professor Hiddleston.

She gulped and checked the time. She only had twenty minutes left to write another 5-paragraph essay. She could hear her parents’ complaints already. “You need to learn time management. You’re so slow!” She bit her bottom lip and whimpered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

She was practically hyperventilating. With trembling fingers, she took a deep breathe and placed her pencil down on the desk. She closed her eyes and took 5 deep breathes and with each, reminded herself of her hard work, the reality of the situation, and thought of a plausible way to approach her ongoing dilemma.

With one final huff, she began to write at top speed. She didn’t stop until Mr Hiddleston’s watch beeped. The restless man stretched, arching his back forward in his seat. “Finish up your last sentence and please hand in your final exam.” Julia nodded stiffly and sighed.

Of course, she didn't finish the essay on time! That was nearly impossible to accomplish. It was only wishful, doubtful thinking of a stupid little girl, but at least her exams were finally over, and she could breathe again.

Julia let out a deep breath and offered a weak smile as she handed Professor Hiddleston her 2 and ⅓ essays in. He raised an eyebrow as he quickly flipped through her papers.

“I couldn’t finish in time,” she offered her feeble response. “Time isn’t my strongest suit, even though writing is.” Mr Hiddleston offered her an understanding, yet pitiful smile. The two exchanged silent goodbyes as she shrugged, and he nodded. She was out the door in seconds.

The moment she left the classroom, she began to hyperventilate. She wasn’t having an anxiety attack, but she also definitely wasn’t having a field day. _This was bad!_ She just handed in her final, incomplete, which was worth 75% of her grade! Her grade was going to complete shit just because she couldn’t manage time properly! She heard the scrutinising voices of everyone past, present and future to tell her this.

“What do I do now?” Julia mumbled to herself as she stood in the hallway.

She had already descended to another floor, which was as eerily quiet as the floor she was on. She mentally went over every assignment she’d ever done for the course and how her final could affect her course work.

The numbers weren’t looking good. Although she was an exceptional student, even the most diligent can make mistakes. If only he had assigned some extra credit work, like the other courses she’d completed…

_Could he…? Would he…? Should she…?_

It couldn’t possibly hurt to just ask. The worst that could happen is he says no, and she’s left with a bruised ego.

 _S_ _he was wrong._ That was definitely _not_ the worst thing that could happen. 

As she made her way back to the classroom, her footsteps echoed strangely in the empty hallway. Absolutely no one was left on this floor, and possibly the entire building. It was a Friday, well past final examination time, and she had just completed the last section of testing for the day. It was truly just her, and Mr Hiddleston left in the building, besides the odd janitor.

As she approached the class, she heard him moan from the other side of the thick door. It was left slightly ajar and not quite closed.

He must be just as frustrated as she was.

Julia pushed the door to her classroom open, only to find Mr Hiddleston taking advantage of the alone time.

He was _intensely_ masturbating.

He had taken off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. His first few buttons on his dress shirt had been undone, and his cock was out, flushed in arousal, yet she had only left about a minute ago. He threw his head back and furiously fucked his fist, squeezing his girth. He groaned, the sound coming from deep within his chest.

She gasped quietly as the erotic sound sent naughty ideas to her head and most importantly, wet ideas to her cunt. She knew it was impolite to stand there and watch unbeknownst to him, so she swiftly turned around to leave. She was, however, never graceful, so when she clumsily knocked into the doorknob, she wasn’t exactly surprised. The sound, that would have ordinarily gone unnoticed, echoed loudly in the empty classroom, setting in the tangible awkward tension.

They had both been busted. 

Julia quickly turned on her heel, only for his voice to freeze her in place.

“Wait, stop!” She winced as her heart lurched to her throat.

Although she wasn't the one with her hands down her pants, she still felt embarrassed. He had just caught her witnessing him get off.

An embarrassing wave of déjà vu washed over her as she remembered the time Professor Hiddleston had caught her in a compromising situation as well.

It was one of the very first few classes, during syllabus week. Julia was lucky enough to be placed in a class with both eye candy and a good friend of hers. Each time, after the class ended, they would take that man apart, starting from the colour of his eyes to the stylish clothes he wore. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed the sizeable bulge in her professor’s trousers.

So one day, while he prattled on about Shakespeare, which the class quickly learned was a passion of his, she passed her friend a note. That read, _“Thou art hot.”_ She couldn’t help herself. It was a dumb joke that crossed her sleep-deprived, caffeine-fueled, university-student brain. The two friends were giggling like idiots until their professor walked up to them and nonchalantly swiped the paper from them. He didn’t publicly comment on it, to her relief, but he did ask to see her after class. He recognised her handwriting and decided to have just a little bit of fun with her.

The moment the two were alone he held up the small slip of paper with a slight smirk that made her shiver.

“Thou art hot,” he read with a poorly disguised snort. He looked down at her from under his spectacles, which framed his face wonderfully. That stupid patronising smile, however, never left his lips.

“Why thank you, Shakespeare would be proud.” He chuckled, and her cheeks reddened furiously, “but how about we keep the commentary to ourselves next time, Ms Reade?” His tone wasn’t condescending, but rather, came off playfully. She nodded quickly and scurried off, afraid he’d detect just how aroused the entire ordeal made her.

Julia had taken his advice from that day forward, red cheeks accompanying her every time they were alone, but of course, that would evidently only be the beginning of their naughty encounters. 

_“Thou art hot”_ rang in her head, but she chased the thought away. She had other things to think about.

What was even more troubling to her was her choice of outfit for the day. She truly looked like a stereotypical teacher’s slut, complete with a short skirt and the dress shirt. She even had her hair in a ponytail today! _Why?_

She quickly let her hair down, hoping it would hide just how red her cheeks were. Mr Hiddleston fumbled and quickly tucked himself away. Julia turned to face him only after the sound of his trouser zipper could be heard. She noticed his erection straining against the fabric and quickly averted her eyes. Although now really wasn’t the place or the time for it, he was really packing, she mentally remarked.

Following a painfully long period of silence, the two spoke up simultaneously.

“I’m sorry,” they both apologised to one another, their lame excuses overlapping.

They stunned one another into silence again.

Mr Hiddleston cleared his throat before speaking, “so why exactly have you returned again? Did you forget something?” He gestured aimlessly in the classroom.

“No, I…”

 _What could she possibly say?_ She had come back to ask for an extra credit assignment, _oh…._

She fought to hide the tiny smirk on her lips. Instead, she voiced the answer to the one question that bugged the two. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” 

She saw his shoulders relax as his body visibly crumpled back into the chair. He had been tense all morning and apparently stiff as well.

She could help with that.

“Thank you and again, really sorry you just witnessed that.” He was bashful although his voice still dripped of sex. His breathing was finally returning to normal after that whole ordeal but Julia was about to push him into overdrive.

“I’m not.”

She kicked the door shut properly this time and clicked the lock. The stark sound caught his attention as it echoed throughout the classroom. She stalked over to her professor, dropping her bag in the process. With an impossible surge of confidence, she slowly straddled Mr Hiddleston. She saw his adam’s apple bob, and his breath hitched. He white-knuckled the arms of his chair. She leaned forward with a sultry smile on her face before ghosting a light kiss to his neck.

“As I said, I won’t tell if you won’t,” she whispered seductively in his ear.

“I don’t think this is such a good idea, Ms Reade.”

He struggled, _oh, did he struggle._ She grinded her thinly clothed core against his bulging, unsatisfied erection. He fought with himself, questions of uncertainty swirling in his head.

_Should he be professional and stick to his morals or should he just give in to that blasted cunt rubbing against his throbbing cock?_

“Don't start what you can't finish,” he warned her through gritted teeth, his voice raspy.

She chuckled, “And what makes you think I couldn’t finish you off and then some? If anyone here hasn’t finished, it’s you, and I know just how to help if you’d just let me…”

She trailed off, whispering into his ear and biting gently into his neck.

“I can make this worth your while. I can make you feel so good Professor Hiddleston.”

She felt him straining against his trousers. She let out a quiet moan as she rocked against his solid erection, which twitched eagerly in response.

“I don't think this is even legal,” he stately breathlessly. She attacked his neck with kisses and slowly moved against his groin. She gently caressed his face before running her fingers through his luscious golden locks. How she had wanted to do that for _ages_. The little vixen, aka his student, then took one of his hands and had him fondle her breast.

“And jerking off in your classroom is legal?” He groaned internally and gave in. “Fuck. Touche. Continue.” He succumbed to her prowess and his primal needs, ruthlessly bucking against her throbbing centre.

That was the first time Julia had ever heard her calm, collected, and sophisticated professor swear. The dirty word sounded elegant and alluring coming from him. Never did she ever think that hearing someone moan the word, “fuck,” would make her panties soak so quickly and mercilessly.

The way his voice sounded, his dishevelled appearance, which was partly because of her, and his hips rocking against her own turned her on beyond belief.

It took seconds after that for all pretences to shatter.

Julia and her professor crashed their lips together, hungrily sucking in the other’s presence. Mr Hiddleston grabbed onto her pert ass and squeezed gratefully as she rocked against his groin. Julia moaned quietly into the kiss, his lips as intoxicating as she’d imagined in her wet dreams.

“If we get caught, I will punish you, you bad girl,” he rushed out in a husky voice.

“Then maybe we should get caught.” Julia smiled down at him, with nothing but mischief in her eyes. His expression mirrored hers as he looked up at her with lust blown eyes.

Her professor ran his hands up her sides and tugged at her dress shirt.

“Take this thing off, now!” He practically growled as she quickly scrambled to unbutton her shirt. He reattached his lips to her neck and sucked on it attentively. She shuddered whenever his lips made contact with her. It was almost too good to be true. He licked along her collarbone and dragged his face against her breasts. She bit her lip and threw her head back.

Every touch, kiss and lick sent a pulsating need for his cock down to her core. 

Mr Hiddleston reached around her back and expertly unclasped her brassiere. His apparent fluency made her wonder how many times he’d done this, at least to know how to unclasp a bra so well.

“Show me your nipples." She obliged, pushed her shirt off, and freed the drooping boob-contraption, allowing it to hit the floor.

The cool forbidden classroom air immediately caused her nipples to harden to a peak.

She watched nervously as his eyes widened, pupils dilated. She was a bit worried that he wouldn’t find her attractive, but his reaction and actions following, spoke otherwise. The moment her brassiere fell away from her, he was ravishing her breasts like a savage.

He placed one hand firmly on her hip and the other on her upper back, before latching on. The same hands she had hopelessly fantasized about in class, doing naughty things to her, were holding her down with a strong vice-like grip that kept her in place. Her body shuddered in pleasure, _oh the irony._

His lips sealed around a nipple, whilst his tongue swirled gratefully around her areolas. He left open-mouthed kisses on her breast, truly lavishing the soft, fleshy globes. She held onto his shoulder and laced her fingers into the luscious locks of golden hair. She tugged on his hair slightly, his enthusiasm causing her breathing to become erratic. He darted his tongue out to taste her supple flesh and desperately pushed her forward with his large palm. Each lick made her pussy clench, her core begging for more. 

Mr Hiddleston glanced up at her face, watching her shudder. She bit her lip and began to unbutton his dress shirt.

“Let me please you, sir.”

He wasn’t going to argue with that statement. He could feel his arousal burn through his groin, his penis an angry red and as hard as marble.

He let up his grip, and she got off of his lap. She eyed the large bulge straining in his trousers as she tied her hair back up into a ponytail. She smirked knowingly and he clenched his jaw. She lowered herself to the floor and got comfortable on her knees. She was just barely under his desk, sitting between his legs. She reached up and undid his buckle before letting his erection spring free.

“Have you ever fantasized about this?” She asked him in a low, husky voice.

Mr Hiddleston grit his teeth and began to white-knuckle the chair arms again.

“About what?” Julia gingerly blew air against his cock. It twitched in response and she’d barely even touched him. Julia looked up at him, innocently, through fluttery eyelashes. She bit her lip and played with his length slowly. His mind was clouded.

“About this,” she whispered against the head of his cock, before leaving a gentle kiss. He groaned impatiently above her but said nothing. Finally, she attached her lips to him and began to suck him off. She gently suckled him, and swirled her tongue around his tip, collecting the beaded precum. She spent a great deal of time focusing on his tip. She swirled her tongue, flattened it against his flesh and jerked his length.

Her professor whimpered above her before he breathlessly begged her for more. Julia was shocked, to say the least. She was able to bring her professor to the brink of desperation. He was begging her to continue. He was putty in her hands, _well, mouth._

Granting him what he desired, she hollowed her cheeks, before taking in more of his length. His thighs were twitching, and he was struggling to stay still.

“Julia, please,” the man above her begged. She knew exactly what he was begging for, and she was more than willing to give it to him. She relaxed her jaw, a dull ache beginning to irritate her slightly, and pressed down onto some of his protruding veins. She moaned around his length, enjoying the feeling of his thick heavy shaft on her tongue. Mr Hiddleston let out a hearty moan, his luridly voiced pleasure bouncing off the classroom walls. The feeling of her hot and wet mouth taking him so deeply made him buck his hips involuntarily. Julia gagged on his impressive length, tears welling in her eyes.

Her professor quickly apologised and reached down to grab her by the ponytail. Instead of revelling in the intense pleasure and let his climax take over, he pulled her off of him. As much as he wanted to cum and force his good little teacher’s slut to swallow his seed, nothing could beat the burning desire he had to bury his cock deep into her tight little cunt and watch her scream, wantonly wrapped around him.

“Not yet,” he exclaimed breathlessly.

He pulled her up and seated her precariously on his lap, his hard, naked chest pressed up against her back. 

“I haven’t quite had my fill of you, sweet Julia.” His tone and pet name sent shivers down her spine.

He groaned as he inhaled her scent, his scruffy beard rubbing against her neck. The sensation sent tingles over her skin and caused goosebumps to raise.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, little girl. I’m going to use this tight little cunt for my pleasure. Do you want that, Ms Reade? Do you want to be a good little slut for your teacher?”

He snaked an arm around her body and roughly grabbed her breast, sneaking the other down her skirt to gingerly cup her front. He played with her nipple and circled her clit through the sopping fabric.

“I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me so badly,” Julia admitted with rosy cheeks and a quiet yelp. He had moved her panties aside and pushed a finger into her needy, dripping centre.

“Is this pretty pussy so wet for me? Did sucking your professor off turn you on?” Julia squirmed in his tight grasp and nodded meekly. She desperately whimpered and clenched around his finger.

“More please,” she gasped as he added a second finger, crooking the two in a ‘come hither’ motion.

“So sensitive,” he purred.

He held her down by her breast and roughly buried his long dexterous fingers inside of her. He increased his pace with every other thrust. Julia’s moans were no longer restrained and tumbled from her lips in succession. If this man was so talented with his fingers, _she could only imagine his cock._

“Try to stay quiet for me. Can you do that?” Julia nodded silently and swallowed back her whimpers. She felt so pathetic in his grasp. The way he was able to reduce her into a struggling, moaning mess with just his fingers only made her clench around him wantonly. Julia panted breathlessly, silently begging him to let her cum. She’d do anything for her release.

To her dismay, he had removed his fingers from her cunt. She whined like a child, she’d admit but didn’t complain verbally.

“Get on the desk,” he commanded her as he sucked his fingers clean. The erotic sight made her shiver. 

Mr Hiddleston got up from his seat and discarded his shirt. Julia admired his body as he shimmied his trousers down to his thighs. He roughly yanked down her underwear, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled her body forward, hooking her legs above his hips.

“Fuck, I don’t have the patience to remove your clothes right now,” he mumbled as he pushed her skirt up and out of the way.

“Are you ready?” He asked gently as he aligned himself with her centre. “Yes please,” she moaned as she locked her legs around his groin, pulling him into her. She gasped as his tip breached her, his length further sheathing into her.

“Fuck, you’re huge,” she groaned, to his approval.

“Yes, I am,” he said trying not to sound smug, but not succeeding.

“Can I move?” Julia nodded and he began thrusting brutally into her cunt.

The feeling of his body against her own, as illicit as the action itself was, felt so right. The way their sweaty bodies collided and zealously made love; the entire experience was phenomenal. Her professor had stamina and he fucked her with great vigour. The attention his hips paid to her fluttering cunt and irritated clit was unbelievable. The way he angled his cock and gyrated his hips was so perfect that she couldn’t stop moaning, “yes, please! Right there!”

Julia watched as his muscles flexed with each thrust. He was calculated, yet unhinged in the most primal manner. His thrusts were so brutal, her body would jerk away, and he’d have to pull her back to his groin. Julia felt his cock hit that sweet spot deep inside her and choked out a moan when he pressed a large palm against her abdomen.

He momentarily stilled his motions, thrusting himself as far as he could go.

“Do you feel that?” He swivelled his hips, his groin gyrating against her clit, sending pleasurable sensations throughout her loins.

“Do you feel how snugly I fit inside of your tight little cunt?” He pressed down again, and she yelped, biting back the dirty sound that left her lips. “Yes, professor, I feel it! I feel you, oh-” He pulled out to just his tip, before slamming back into her. She screamed and clenched around his girth.

“Fuck, please, I need to come!” She begged as he resumed thrusting. 

With a few more primitive thrusts from her professor, the two were climaxing.

Mr Hiddleston had ungracefully collapsed onto Julia, his hips still connected with hers. They were both breathless after the absolutely savage fuck they had just shared. Julia took the rare opportunity to play with his hair, again, tangling her fingers into his gorgeous locks. He moaned appreciatively at the relaxing sensation her fingers massaged into his scalp.

“That was unexpected,” Julia mumbled as he pushed himself off of her, slipping out in the process.

“Which part? Walking in on your professor having a wank or your professor fucking you?” He tucked himself away and pulled up his trousers.

Julia sat up and stretched, feeling his climax slowly dribble down her thigh.

“Both, I guess," she giggled sheepishly in response, still not quite accustomed to her charming professor’s vulgar side. _It was hot._

“I was surprised you held off from your own pleasure for so long. I thought you just wanted a quick fuck.”

Julia fixed her skirt and searched for her shirt, and more importantly, her underwear. He handed her his suit jacket to cover up with.

“Oh no, not a quick fuck, but a slow, torturous, painstakingly delayed _good_ fuck. Know the difference one word can make.”

And there he was again, the adorable gentlemanly Professor Hiddleston with too much knowledge for his own good. He went to Eton, graduated from Cambridge University, majored in English literature, and he had just fucked her brains out, not that she was complaining. She giggled and conceded. He had found her clothing thrown precariously around the classroom and returned them to her, allowing her virtual privacy to get dressed.

“That was good, but next time do it harder.” She teased him before heading over to the locked door. Even though he was the best fuck she had ever had, she wasn’t going to let him know that. She’d leave him guessing, wanting, and waiting.

Julia didn’t need to look at her professor to see the incredulous look on his face. She could hear it in his voice.

“Next time?”

She opened the door and with one foot out the door, replied, flashing that notorious smirk, “See you at the Graduation ceremony, Mr Hiddleston.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you survive? I hope so because part two will be out next week!
> 
> You're invited to the graduation ceremony! See you then! 😉
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


	2. An Unceremonious Send-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally Julia’s big day, and she has one final thing to do as a student before officially graduating, her professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graduation, in the year of 2020, sucks. That's it, so I hope this compensates, even if just a little. 
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

“Aren’t you excited? We’re finally going to graduate!”

Julia listened to the animated chatter of her fellow peers as they waited for the cue to proceed in the processional. She was both excited and nervous. It was finally her big day. She would be graduating from university, upgrading from being a student fulltime to unemployed, fulltime. It was more of a downgrade if you asked her, but she was still excited nonetheless.

She nervously navigated the crowd as she searched for a certain someone. _He must be here._ He couldn’t possibly miss this unless she had scared him off, although she doubted the latter statement. Judging from the way he surged his hips into her own, she doubted he’d pass up another opportunity to fuck her.

Amongst the crowd of high-strung young adults and then some, she was finally able to spot the irregularly tall man, her professor, her latest fuck buddy, Mr Hiddleston. She manoeuvred herself through the crowd and tapped his shoulder, garnering his attention.

“Oh, hello, Ms Reade!” He flashed that infamous smile that would have every girl, and some boys in the room, weak in the knees.

“It’s so nice to see you! Congratulations on your big day!” Julia genuinely smiled and blushed.

He reached out and shook her hand, and she fought back the urge to playfully roll her eyes. He was buried deep in her guts only a few weeks ago. The formality between the two felt awkward, and out of place.

They were better than that, _steamier, sexier, and hotter_. 

Julia bit her lip, trying to conceal her mischievous smile from him. She stood on her toes as she tried to make up for the height difference. He noticed and leaned down to hear what she had to say, which, of course, was no good.

“You should take me as your student, one last time, Professor Hiddleston.” His eyes widened, and he cleared his throat as she backed away.

He saw it then, that undeniable smirk that she had plastered on her face. It was the same leer she wore while seducing him a few weeks ago. It works like a charm, more accurately like the charms of a succubus. _He would know._ She was ready for him, and she was going to pounce.

She took him by the arm and leisurely led him out of the building making small-talk as they went.

“I don’t think now is such a good idea, Julia. You might miss the processional, even your speech.” It was no secret. Julia was the salutatorian of her graduating year, but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to have one more fuck before playing the good girl act.

“I won’t miss anything, and we have plenty of time. I’m sure we’ll be back before my speech, but only if we get going. Now.” The two walked out of the building and maintained casual inconspicuous conversation, nodding and waving to those who crowded around the building. 

“Do you really want to do this right now? Even though we could get caught? We could easily wait until after the ceremony.” They were further away from the building and closer to the lecture halls.

“Especially if we could get caught,” she leaned up and whispered into his ear, “then you could punish me like you promised me last time. Besides, why wait, when you can have me right now?”

This girl was trouble, and he knew it but his cock couldn’t care less. She was a vixen, and he’d be damned if he didn’t have one last lay with her.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” he reconsidered. The chance of them getting caught this time around was way too high to risk. There were professors, parents, graduates and family members of said graduates swarming the premises. If one were to get lost and enter the wrong building, he could lose his job.

“I’m not wearing any panties,” she tempted him as they rounded the corner. “In that case, lead the way.” 

That was truly all it took for him to throw his inhibitions out the window, her exposed cunt.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and groaned inwardly. “I can’t wait until we're all alone. There are so many dirty things I want to do to you right now.” Julia smiled, pleased with his new-found enthusiasm.

The two took separate entrances to a building Hiddleston guaranteed would be deserted at this time. When he rounded the corner and entered the classroom, he found her reclined on the desk, still in her cocktail dress and graduation gown. Move the dress just a few more centimetres and her glistening cunt would be exposed to him and his desires.

_It was a fuck fantasy straight from pornhub._

He kicked the door shut with his leg and locked it. "Last time, I didn’t get to taste you properly. Spread your legs properly for your professor. Show me that pretty pussy from last time.” He inched closer to her and kneeled before the desk. He spread her legs apart and held them in place, his fingers denting her skin. The mini body-con dress she chose to graduate in was pushed up and bunched at her hips.

“I don’t have the patience to remove your clothes right now.” He was more concerned with her earlier statement.

_Did she really decide to forgo underwear today?_

“You’re in trouble now.” He was amazed by the sheer audacity of this girl. _She was telling the truth_ ; she actually had no panties on underneath her clothes. The only thing really stopping anyone from seeing her pussy was that graduation gown. One wrong move in her party dress and she’d be exposed to just about anyone! He didn’t like that idea one bit.

“What a bad girl you’ve been… teasing me like this… wearing no panties to your graduation ceremony…” He kissed her inner thighs, inching closer to her centre with each statement.

“How does it feel to have your delicious, tight cunt exposed to everyone? And to know that all I have to do is lift your skirt to take you? How does it feel?” He growled centimetres away from her cunt and watched as her breathing grew erratic. He loved to watch how worked up she got all because of him.

“Mr Hiddleston, please… I need you…” Julia begged meekly, his demanding demeanour making her quim quiver delicately.

“You think little sluts like you get off that easily?” To her disappointment, he pulled away, leaving her aching in need for him. She thought they would share a quick fuck before the ceremony, but apparently, her professor had other plans in mind. He towered over her and leaned into her exposed body. His lips were centimetres away from her own, yet he opted for lightly grazing his lips against her neck.

“You know, back in the old days, students were lashed with a ruler as punishment…” He nipped her ear and softly sucked her skin. “Maybe I should bring that back for a certain naughty student of mine?” He purred against her ear, and she shivered. “What do you think about that? Do you think my naughty student needs to learn her lesson? Should I punish her for being such a bad girl?” His hands found their way down her body, and he cupped her ass. His fingers pressed into her supple flesh, urging on her answer.

“Yes professor Hiddleston, please, punish me, I’ve been a bad girl.” 

Mr Hiddleston ordered Julia to position herself on her elbows over the desk. He flipped her gown over her back, leaving her bare bottom exposed and ready for punishment.

“Leave the gown on. I want you to remember how special this day was in the future.” His voice was like liquid sin, especially given his insinuation. Julia bit her lip and waited in anticipation; she didn’t dare look in his direction.

Amidst taking a deep breath, she received a whack to her bottom. It was a sharp, quick sting which made her breath get caught in her throat.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, as of late, Ms Reade. Are you ready for your punishment?” Julia swallowed and nodded before verbally answering, “Yes, Mr Hiddleston.” He hummed approvingly and ran his hands over her ass. “Good, because I want to hear you beg for it. Count for me and thank me.” He whispered domineeringly along her skin. She whimpered quietly and answered accordingly.

“If I’m not pleased, you will repeat the number. I’m not a maths teacher; don’t expect me to be rational. I have standards.” If it wasn’t for the strike to her bum, she would have giggled and scoffed at the absolutely ridiculous pun her English teacher managed to make sound hot.

“One, thank you, professor,” she choked out.

He began to viciously whack her behind with the ruler, Julia numbering them off as he went. Each smack to her globes of flesh hit harder than the last. The resounding slap could be heard all throughout the empty classroom. Julia bit her lip and struggled to keep in her mewls and yelps. She clenched her hands into tight fists, her fingernails indenting crescents into her palms. She gasped, and her body shook after a particularly hard strike.

“Ah! Mr Hiddleston, please! Oh, fuck!” She didn’t know exactly what she was begging for, whether it was for him to stop, continue or just to fuck her, but at the moment she forgot to count.

Her professor stopped momentarily and tutted in disapproval.

“Wrong answer, _kitten_ ,” he sneered in a low, seductive voice. She cried out as he lashed her bottom four times, in quick succession, landing two hits per cheek.

“Let’s try that again, shall we love? What was the last number?” Julia bit her lip and whimpered. She didn’t remember the number.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember sir.” She braced herself and waited for the crack of the ruler against her blistering skin, but it never came.

Instead, she heard the ruler clatter to the floor. She hung her head, slightly relieved. Mr Hiddleston tentatively placed his large palms onto her bottom and smoothed over her flesh.

“Your pretty ass is so soft, pliable, and delightfully red…” The contrast of his cooler hands and her heated ass clashed perfectly. She sighed and unconsciously leaned into his touch. His skin on her own felt like a salving balm. In response to his touch, her hairs stood on end, the goosebumps exemplifying her heightened senses. If he listened closely enough, he could even hear her pulse accelerate.

He squeezed her irritated flesh, and she gasped.

“But… just imagine how much prettier it will look with my handprint branded on it.” He chuckled darkly before placing a light kiss to her blistering ass. “What a good girl, taking your punishment like that.” He blew cool air against her bruised bottom before trailing down to her sopping centre.

“Well. What do we have here?” He trailed his fingers through her opening and collected her leaking arousal.

“You’re positively dripping, darling.”

She mewled before he allowed her to suck his fingers clean. She swirled her tongue around his fingers mimicking the way she sucked his cock that day. It brought back distant sensations of euphoria which ached deeply in his groin.

“You dirty girl. Aroused by a spanking, are we? There are so many dirty things I’m learning about you, kitten. You like having my cock down your throat, but also, this…” he trailed off in thought. 

He squeezed her flesh gently.

“Is it okay if I continue or no?” He stopped what he was doing and stayed still, allowing the quivering girl a moment to collect herself.

“You can continue.” The moment of tranquillity only lasted for so long, being disrupted by another harsh strike.

Julia screeched as her professor’s palm connected with her skin. If she thought the ruler hurt, _she was dead wrong._ His big hand covered the expanse of her ass, granting him more coverage of the area. His palms were large and overcompensated for the target in comparison to the smacks of the minuscule width of the ruler.

He spanked her ruthlessly, her pussy clenching in response. She moaned gratefully, and meekly called out the numbers, being sure this time around to keep track.

He noticed her appreciation of the flesh on flesh contact, in comparison to the blunt wooden ruler. She cried out in pain, each time forcing down another moan.

“Are you enjoying getting spanked by your professor? Tell me, Ms Reade. Does this delicious tight cunt gush so profusely for me?” She cried out and nodded, gasping for breath. 

As her punishment progress, he switched from rapid succession to an intensely delayed punishment. He spanked her bottom hard, leaving his hand in place in the seconds after each strike. The vibration of the impact rippled across her burning skin and sparked back onto his own. He was enjoying the spanking himself, he’d admit. His cock was rock solid and straining against his confining trousers.

“Do you like being at your professor’s mercy, little girl? Do you like feeling my cock against you?” Mr Hiddleston grinded against her thigh, his groin burning with the primitive desire to take her then and there. Julia’s pussy clenched as she nodded.

“Yes professor, please fuck me!” Mr Hiddleston was pleased with himself and smiled triumphantly, but the smug bastard wasn’t quite ready to give the mewling girl what she wanted.

He had some other plans in mind. 

Mr Hiddleston had Julia turn around and face him. He secretly relished in the fact that she winced as she eased her bum onto the desk. She was almost sure she wouldn’t be able to sit after the way he had just treated her bottom. The silky fabric of her gown, however, felt good against her skin.

Julia’s cheeks were rosy and her breath came out rugged. Her professor stood tall before her, eyeing her up and down, with his arms crossed across his chest. He had rolled his sleeves up, exposing his forearms, which flexed temptingly. He glanced down at his student with a smug smile as she waited for his next move.

“I’m not going to touch you unless you beg me.” Julia moaned in frustration.

If he didn’t touch her where she needed soon, she was going to skip graduation altogether and finish herself off in her damn car.

“Professor Hiddleston, please. I’m begging you, I’ve been begging you, countless times, to just fuck me, please!” She mewled out desperately and spread her legs, showing him just how much she craved his touch. She was glistening with her want, her aching cunt fluttering around nothing.

“You know, you keep saying you want me to fuck you, but your body keeps betraying you, darling. The way you tremble under my touch… You _like_ the torture. You _like_ the long, slow, drawn-out chase of pleasure… Don’t you agree, _kitten_? The idea alone reeks of sin, yet is aromatised by your desire, however, coming from your wanton little cunt, I’m not surprised.”

In her state of delirious arousal, what her insanely smart and incredibly good looking professor had just said barely made any sense to her, but he was right about her cunt. Her core was throbbing in pain. Her pulse thumped along her quivering quim, pulsating in her lips. 

“Yes, professor! You’re right, just please,” she panted and threw her head back in frustration.

“Please, I need you do touch me. Do something to me, please, anything! I just need,” she practically wailed, exasperated. Her professor was pleased with himself and more importantly, her exclamation. He finally saw her break. He had pushed her past her breaking point, and she had shattered into a million pieces. She was his for the taking. He knelt before her and circled her entrance with his finger.

“Is this what you want, darling?” She shivered and whined, nodding frantically.

He gingerly dipped his finger into her gushing opening and lathered her core with her arousal. Mr Hiddleston watched keenly as the girl above him trembled like a leaf. He slowly thrust a finger inside of her before adding a second. Her chest rose and fell in time with his torturous pace. He curled his fingers in a steady ‘come hither’ motion, purposely neglecting her throbbing clit.

“Look at you, kitten. I'm only using my fingers, and you're already shaking.” He tutted condescendingly, thoroughly enjoying the power play present. He hovered over her tremulous figure and intently watched her reactions to each thrust he delivered. Her cheeks were red, no doubt slightly embarrassed by the invasive nature of their intimacy.

He had two of his fingers buried deep inside of her, and he kept eye contact. Without using a single word, he conveyed at that moment that he owned her body, and her pleasure only came at his mercy. 

“Darling, you had asked me a very specific question, last time, namely, what I fantasized about.” He inched closer to her skin, grazing his lips against her neck. He suckled her skin softly.

“Do you want to fulfil that fantasy of mine?” He sucked on her pulse point.

“Yeah, what is it?” He tutted disapprovingly and whacked her thigh.

“Yes, who? Don’t forget your place, _kitten_.” Julia gasped, “Yes professor Hiddleston. Please, let me please you.”

He smiled against her skin and hummed approvingly, the vibrations sending tingling sensations across her sensitive skin.

“Do you want to fulfil your professor’s dirty fantasy, Julia?” He nipped her skin, and her breath hitched in her throat. “Yes, professor Hiddleston,” she weakly exclaimed.

“Good.”

He took off his spectacles and placed them in the pocket of his suit jacket.

“Then lay down and stay still. You’re about to find out, first hand, what a degree in all things tongue related feels like.” With each word, he placed a kiss down her body until he was level with her gushing cunt.

Without further adieu, Mr Hiddleston finally placed his tongue on her centre, his nose lightly nudging her clit. He licked along her lips, flattened his tongue against her quivering quim and finally made his way to her clit. Julia let out a high pitched moan as he mercilessly tongued the delicate bundle of nerves. He alternated between flicking and sucking the sensitive bud.

Julia wouldn’t admit it, but she had fantasized about this very moment since the day he had fucked her in that classroom. The way his beard and moustache scratched against her centre turned her on uncontrollably. It felt like a thousand soft, yet stimulating bristle-caresses to her core.

Julia blindly reached down and tightly gripped his locks. She needed more. She wanted to feel his face against her groin, and she wanted him to fuck her with his tongue. He received her urgent message loud and clear. He thrust his tongue into her gaping opening and applied pressure wherever she reacted the most. The obscene noises coming from his mouth only fueled her eager response to his glossal prowess.

She grabbed onto her own breast and simultaneously pulled at his hair; her thighs trembled as he voraciously ate her out. She was close, and he could tell; her walls quivered around his tongue, and she gushed uncontrollably. With a final persistent flick to her clit, she was climaxing, hard.

“Oh, Mr Hiddleston!” She called out his name as her thighs caged him in place. He gratefully lapped up her climax, sending additional jolts throughout her groin. She panted heavily above him before letting up her death grip on her professor. 

Mr Hiddleston emerged from between her legs with a predatory grin on his face. He was covered in her slick which glistened on his lips and cheeks. He licked his lips, and she watched as his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

“I’m going to fucking ruin you, darling,” he practically growled as he pulled his trousers down. She nodded and positioned herself properly.

“Take your blasted clothes off! I plan on decorating you with all kinds of marks and bruises. When I’m finished with you, you’ll remember this fuck on your body for weeks to come.”

Julia obliged and stripped her clothing. She felt extremely under-dressed, given her professor still had his clothes on, excluding his exposed cock, which stood out proudly against his body. She found that she actually liked the way it made her feel. It was naughty, and his power over her was purely carnal.

All of his torturous foreplay was worth it, Julia quickly concluded, as her professor began to fuck her fragile little cunt into oblivion. Her channel was so slick and tender. She was sensitive from the overstimulation and still trembling from her previous orgasm. Mr Hiddleston surged his hips into her with great vigour, and his chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply.

“I wonder what your peers would think of you if they knew what you were doing right now.”

It was an extremely inappropriate thought, but given their current location and time, his statement was the right kind of uncalled for. If they were being rational, however, everything the two had done together since their last day at school was unceremonious and unprofessional from every angle, yet neither seemed to care. They would both indefinitely do it again in a heartbeat.

“Some would be jealous.” She answered him in short breaths, ecstasy climbing down her spine and rushing throughout her system.

“Harder, Mr Hiddleston! Deeper!” Julia cried out as she pressed her palms into his flesh; she groped his ass, pushing his groin deeper into her own. Her moans tumbled from her lips improperly and in every sense of the word.

Mr Hiddleston took heed to her fervour.

“You won’t be able to walk up that damn stage when I’m done with you.” He grunted into her neck as he dug his fingers into her blistering ass. She yelped loudly, both the pain and pleasure sparked throughout her legs. Julia held onto her professor tightly, clinging onto his body.

He had picked her up, cock still sheathed inside of her. He continued to fuck her in his grasp, not before slamming her into the wall.

“Is this hard enough for you?” He asked her with slight vengeance in his voice, referencing her statement from last time.

Although he acted like an angel and seemingly the perfect gentleman, for the most part, his actions spawned from the devil himself. The way he drove his cock into her sopping cunt, and the way his lips nipped at her skin could only be described as devilish. Unlike last time, he didn’t hold back whatsoever. His thrusts were unrelenting, unforgiving, and brutal, but they felt so right.

He groaned as he jackhammered viciously into her pussy. His savage treatment only further elicited indecorous moans and screams of pleasure from Julia.

“They're going to hear us,” she panted into his ear.

“Then I’d advise you to be quiet and keep your to wailing to a minimum; unless you want everyone to know what a naughty little slut you are?”

If these two knew they were such good fucks much earlier on, they would have slept with one another a long time ago.

Professor Hiddleston rammed his hips into his student, hitting her sweet spot every time. He was rewarded with the way her cunt fluttered around him, squeezing his girth so attentively.

“Professor, please! I’m close!” Julia whined as he fucked her ruthlessly into the wall. He grunted in acknowledgement as his lips attached to her neck.

“I want you to go up there on that stage and give the best goddamn speech of your life, knowing that your professor had just fucked you raw only moments ago. I want you to feel my grip lingering on your skin hours after the deed, and most importantly, my cum running down your thigh during your beloved speech. Can you do that for me? Will you be my good little student one last time?” He breathlessly questioned her as his body slowly succumbed to its primitive need to cum.

“Yes, Professor Hiddleston.”

He chuckled darkly and nipped the lobe of her ear. “Good girl,” he whispered huskily.

With one final brutal thrust, the two hit a burning climax. 

Julia’s fingers had once again laced into his hair and roughly pulled at his strands as her pussy clenched around his considerable size. Her professor nuzzled her breasts, muffling his filthy moans in her bosom. His thrusts had finally come to a stop, and the two took a moment to catch their breaths.

Julia glanced at the clock that hung on the wall opposite them.

“Oh shit, I only have five minutes before I give my speech!” The two quickly untangled from one another, her professor being extra careful with her sensitive bottom. He handed her her dress and brushed off her graduation gown.

“Well, that’s a stain I'll have a hard time explaining later,” Julia mumbled when she spotted the dampened circle of arousal. Her professor chuckled and handed her the gown.

“Let’s hope your gown does the trick. Also, I’m sure you wouldn’t want anyone seeing the result of our coupling.” Julia rolled her eyes and slipped the gown on. 

“By the way, where did you come up with ‘degree of all things tongued related’ or something like that? It was clever and hot, I’ll admit, but still?” She questioned him, and he shrugged and kept his answer vague.

“Albeit self-proclaimed, but was I wrong, _kitten_?” He purred as he deflected her question. Her cheeks heated up slightly as they both exited the classroom.

“So what do you plan on doing after you graduate?” There was the question she dreaded with every fibre in her being. She scratched her neck awkwardly.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess I’ll have to find a job and hope someone hires me.” She nervously picked at her gown and wrung her fingers. Mr Hiddleston’s eye twinkled as he let on a sly smile.

“I’m sure some lad out there is willing to hire you. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

The two arrived at the centre of the celebration. She had one minute until her speech.

“You know, there is a job opening that I’m aware of. It doesn’t pay much, but I’m sure you would find yourself in good company.”

Julia perked up.

“Really? Where?” She asked him excitedly.

“How would you like to be my personal assistant, Ms Reade?”

Julia didn’t get to answer him. She was in shock and still running on her nerves for the speech, but when she stepped onto the dais and looked out into the crowd, specifically at a certain Cambridge graduate with too much knowledge for his own good, she knew her final decision would lead her to exactly what she needed in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Does Julia take the position or no? 😏
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


	3. I Think I Know What You Did This Summer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attend University? Check.  
> Graduate University? Check.  
> Get a Job. Check…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I thought this was only going to be a one-shot (oh you stupid little frost-), instead of fleshing her out too much and giving her a last name, I just had him call her “Ms Julia.” Now it seems like this is a full-fledged multi-chapter fic, which I was not expecting, so I gave her a last name. Thank you so much for showing enough interest in this fic that I have to keep writing for them! This type of spontaneity, although I’m not used to it, is fun!
> 
> Keep in mind that this chapter was supposed to be about 11k words, but instead, I decided to break it up for better delivery.
> 
> So, with that in mind, please don't kill me, hehe. Enjoy!
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

"Oh, Mr Hiddleston, please!" Julia cried out at the edge of ecstasy.

They were back at it again, tearing their clothes off and fucking each other senseless. This time, however, they were in lecture Hall H. Her moans and feeble cries bounced off of the walls.

"Oh, please, let me cum professor, please!" She begged him desperately, needing the release now more than ever.

Mr Hiddleston was buried between her legs, ruthlessly fucking her with his sinful tongue. His tongue, that goddamn muscle of absolute torture, it was _exactly_ where she needed it and thrusting in just the right manner. He really was a master in all things tongue related; he didn't need a degree to prove it. His glossal prowess alone could make her cum in minutes.

"Fuck, oh fuck! Please!" She tightly grasped his soft hair in her fist, keeping him in place. Her cunt throbbed, aroused beyond belief. She felt the tight knot in her groin burn with desire. She was so close; she was almost there, just another minute was all she needed. 

Julia's body jolted as she was rudely awoken from her slumber. Her alarm clock blared angrily at her on her bedside. She groaned, annoyed, and slammed it quiet.

"Another day, another wet dream," she mumbled.

She kicked off her panties and got to work, trying to recall the last segment of her dream. Her clit was throbbing and begging for some attention. She fingered herself to the thought of her ex-professor.

She recalled his toned body and how pleasant his weight felt on top of her. She bit her bottom lip, remembering just how swollen they would become; she could almost taste him against her lips. She recalled how his hands fondled her frantically and how his animalistic thrusts always sent her over the edge. She imagined him sucking on her little nub, ravishing her with his tongue and most importantly thrusting into her tight cunt with his fat cock.

She was climaxing in seconds.

Coming down from her high, she quickly glanced at her digital clock. It was time for her to head to work.

The moment Julia stepped onto the premises, she was bombarded with orders and responsibilities. It was just another day at work.

“Welcome to Happy Hostess Diner! What can I get for you today?” She took the table’s order before rushing off to alert the kitchen staff and repeat the process all over again.

Julia had been holed up in this diner for the past two months, give or take. It wasn’t exactly what she expected her future after university to look like, but, it is what it is. Not everyone can acquire their dream job, and _she is certainly no exception._

“Chin up Jules, it’s Friday. Just a couple more hours to go, and we can go get wasted.” Her friend, Beatrice, reassured her.

She was another college graduate with no immediate goal insight. They were both just passing through for the summer, but that wouldn’t stop them from making the best of what they had.

“Yea, I know Bea. It's just such a drag on Fridays!” The two giggled and shared a moment before going straight back to work. 

The day passed by at a sluggish pace, and closing time could not come fast enough for the two. Both girls went home, dolled up and reconvened for their night of debauchery. They planned on throwing their inhibitions to the wind and letting loose for a change. They dressed in short, flashy dresses fit for a gal in a nightclub and got their party on in no time.

The night progressed in a blur of drinking, dancing, and more drinking. The plan wasn’t necessarily to get shit-faced, yet that was exactly what they did. 

Both friends took turns dancing with one another and any party goer that tickled their fancy. Beatrice was at the bar, talking up a storm with another one of the young ladies in the club while Julia cosied up to a young man in his twenties. Whether he was in his early or late twenties, she couldn’t tell, or care, for that matter. He was handsome, had a charming smile and touched her in all of the right places. 

_He was perfect._

She moaned as the two of them burst out of a back alley door, abandoning the rowdy party atmosphere in place of a hot, humid night. The mystery man pinned her against the wall and held on tightly to her sides. He kissed her with sloppy passion and an overzealous tongue.

Julia ran her fingertips down his arms, feeling the friction of his skin against her own. She gasped when he bucked his hips against her own and groaned into her mouth.

She reached up to touch his hair and really _feel him_ under her fingertips. Her mind seemed to have other plans. What she usually loved to do, did nothing for her. She felt a bit thrown off by the fact that she was even out there with this guy. _It didn’t feel right; It didn’t feel the same._

Julia protested and pushed him off of her body. He looked at her in question as he wiped his swollen bottom lip free of saliva.

“I can’t do this,” she slurred as she struggled to catch her breath, “it isn’t right.”

She wiped her lips against the back of her hand and let out a deep breath.

“We’re not right,” she murmured under her breath.

“Are you underage?” He stepped away, concern and terror taking over his facial features.

“No, I just,” she sighed as her brain reeled back to what she wanted but couldn’t have.

“I’m not in the mood, I’m sorry.” That added yet another night to the list of fingering at an unsatisfied appetite. 

\-----

“So? How was Friday night? I saw you leave in a rush with that hot guy we saw. Did you score?” It was way too early for Bea’s questioning and persistence.

Julia rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

“No, I didn’t score.”

Bea wasn’t surprised. She had heard the story about Julia’s past bedmate. From the way it sounded, he was a hard chap to shake.

“Let me guess, he wasn’t nearly as good as Mr _He Who Shall Not Be Mentioned_?” Julia glared at her and huffed.

“No! That’s not it!" She already felt her cheeks heat up, and all it took was a mere mention. She ignored it and continued.

"I’m over him, I just wasn’t feeling it on Friday night. I was too tired.” Beatrice didn't buy her excuse, not even for a second.

“Right, and if it was your _Mystery Mans_ , would you still have been tired?” Julia pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. If she looked at Bea, she knew she would burst out laughing. That girl, for some reason, always managed to make her laugh.

“Bea, stop prying!” She giggled as she shook her head.

“Julia, stop being so secretive and give me all the dirty deets on this guy!”

Julia had opened up to Bea one night over a bottle of wine about her amazing two times with a certain someone. She had kept him anonymous, only barely skimming details off the top of her memory. Those moments were too special to be shared with just anyone; they only belonged to the deepest most desirous part of her mind and… well... _him_.

She sighed, wishing forgetting about everything would be easier done than said.

“Enough prying into my life missy, we’ve got johnnycakes and sunny side ups to serve!”

The day went by at the same torturous pace, as always; some of the usual customers popped in to buy a coffee, others, to dine in. It was now the busiest time of the day, lunchtime. It was peak diner business hours for them. Orders were taken and served left and right as the staff wore weary with each passing minute. Business was booming, and all was well, in hindsight, that is, until a smooth as silk voice interrupted the peace.

“Hi, yes, may I have a 'Happy Hostess' burger with a salad on the side?”

Beatrice quickly wrote down the order before taking the menu and rushing back to the kitchen.

“Jules, I covered one of your tables; he ordered a burger and a salad. What a contradiction, huh?” Julia chuckled as she tied her apron back into place.

“Thanks for covering for me, I just couldn’t wait any longer and using my break was not an option!”

She and Bea picked up the plates lining up on the counter from the kitchen staff and spread out to cover their grounds. 

Julia had served each table in her area, racing through the maze of tables to keep up with the pace.

“Burger and a salad for Table 9?” Julia placed the platter on the folding tray before serving up the customer’s meal.

“Enjoy your meal,” Julia gasped and nearly dropped the platter in her hands.

The customer was professor Hiddleston, _her_ professor Hiddleston.

“Professor? I mean, uh,” she stuttered as she tried to come up with something to say; _anything_ would suffice at this point.

She looked like a fish out of water.

Mr Hiddleston looked back at her from beneath his spectacles, eyebrows raised, in shock. They practically mirrored the other’s expression, neither of them expecting the abrupt blast from the past.

“Ms Reade, what a,” he debated saying ‘pleasant’, electing not to, “surprise to see you here.” _Here; here working in a bloody diner, yet not a single resume was turned in for the application._ He would know because he had checked, _multiple times_.

“Uhm, likewise, uh, Tom…?” She posed his name as a question. 

_Should she call him professor Hiddleston?_ No, that would be too out of place. _Maybe Mr Hiddleston, or was that still too formal?_ They were no longer in a student-teacher relationship. She was not obliged to follow that specific formality rule anymore, but, it was a force of habit.

In all fairness, however, the two of them were notorious for _breaking the rules_ . They never actually did follow the rules, _did they?_

The two didn’t have the luxury of time on their hands. Julia had to get back to work, and Tom had a meal to finish. Without another word, she scurried away from the table and went right back to work.

“Hey Bea, could you cover one of my tables for me? I’ll do one of yours,” She asked hopefully.

She just wanted to avoid the situation and bury her feelings of guilt deep down in the pit of her stomach. She definitely didn’t feel like unpacking her problems here at work.

“Sure, you okay?” Julia nodded and kept it vague.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to take care of another table; there was a spill or something,” she mumbled as she hurried off to the opposite end of the diner.

They never did say goodbye that day.

\-----

The next day was as busy as usual. Julia would always find herself regretting taking the lunch shift. In her opinion, it was the worst time to work. The orders were practically never-ending.

“Hey, Jules, I gotta talk to you.”

Beatrice pulled her aside amongst the midday chaos.

“What’s up?” Beatrice played with a loose thread on her apron, a telltale sign that she wasn't comfortable.

“Uh, it’s that guy from yesterday? The one from the table you had me cover?"

Julia's relaxed persona vanished in seconds. She took a deep breath, her eyebrows knitted in a serious manner as she nodded.

"Yeah, by the looks of it, you know who I'm talking about. He’s asking for you. Is he bothering you, do I need to drop-kick a motherfucker, because you know, I will.” Julia shook her head and snorted, appreciating the unabashed support. Beatrice had done it before; she had seen it with her own eyes. It was impressive. 

“No, don’t hurt him, he’s just,” she sighed and groaned in frustration.

“Well, in that case, whatever it is, he’s pretty persistent. He said he had to talk to you.” Julia bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

She couldn’t possibly face him, especially not right now. She simply wasn’t prepared; it was way too soon. She felt her anxiety increase as it spread throughout her body. It sparked in her fingertips as she began to shake.

“I’ll just take my break now. Fuck this.”

Beatrice agreed, "I second that statement. I'm sure after a 30-minute break you'll be better?"

Julia did not stick around to answer her. She quickly rushed out and confronted Mr Hiddleston.

“I’m using part of my break; you have 5 minutes. What is it?”

Julia and Tom quickly made their way out to the front of the diner, sharing lounge space with some smokers. 

“Where have you been?”

Although her answer wouldn’t necessarily change much, her absence was eating him alive.

“Here, working.” Mr Hiddleston flared his nostrils as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. He clenched his jaw as he stared at the ground. The stubborn student that he had spent a semester dealing with was now back, and he could tell he wasn’t getting anywhere with small talk.

He decided to cut to the chase.

“Why didn’t you apply?"

His question cut through the air like a sharp knife.

"The due date passed about a month ago,” he trailed off, waiting for her response.

Julia swallowed, hoping fruitlessly that he wouldn't ask that question, out of all of them. She shook her head mindlessly offering a thin-lipped expression as she shrugged.

“I just decided not to.” He turned to face her and carded his fingers through his hair in frustration. Julia remembered the feeling of his soft hair against her palm and how the silky strands passed between her fingers.

“It just wasn’t the right job for me.” Hiddleston scoffed knowing damn well that she was lying.

He had been buried deep in her pussy in the past; he could tell when she was faking it.

“You’re lying.” Julia cleared her throat and argued.

“No; I’m not.” Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated with how petty and childish their conversation turned. He didn’t come here to argue, he needed answers. Before he could say anything else, Julia spoke.

“Listen, I have to go back to work. If you’d like anything, you’re welcomed to order,” she was interrupted by his outburst.

“No! Don’t act like we’re strangers, Julia! This isn’t right!”

Slightly fed up, she retaliated, “but _we are_ , and _I don’t owe you anything!”_

One part of that statement was true, but neither could figure out which. 

Hiddleston grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her in his direction. With his quick long strides, it was hard for her to keep up with him. They were at the back of the establishment in seconds.

Before Julia could say anything, he had her pinned against the wall, and his lips were on hers.

His lips practically bit into hers. At first, he gently nipped her, his bated breath fanned across her lips, and his beard tickled her skin. Julia was stunned, her body froze up in his grasp. She hesitantly pressed her lips against his, accepting his kiss. It took mere seconds to remind each other of the fire that burned between them. Hiddleston's body practically moved like a snake against hers, his lips taking in every spec of the woman before him.

Julia moulded her lips to his, tightly grasping his shirt as she pulled him down to her level. They separated with a quiet smack, both gasping for air.

"I'm not finished with you," he rasped as they collided once again.

His lips moved frantically yet passionately against her own, his body following suit. His open-mouthed kisses sent sparks of pleasure throughout her body. The way his lips worshipped her was like magic; it made her groin stir to life. She was almost sure they would end up fucking on her break. 

_At this rate, they just might._

Julia caressed his face with one hand, occasionally running her fingers through his hair, and trailed the other down his body.

Her fingertips scratched against the fabric of his expensive suit. Julia gently palmed his bulge, almost feeling the heat of his erection through the cloth. He bucked his hips and groaned into her mouth; she gasped, breathing in his scent. She fiddled with his belt and finally undid his trousers.

"Julia," he whispered in a husky voice.

The two had only ever fucked in public, so this was nothing new, but they were a bit more exposed than what they were used to.

"Shut it, Hiddleston," she replied, her voice clipped.

She pulled him back onto her lips as she pulled out his cock. She firmly grasped his girth, giving it a good squeeze, which sent blood rushing down to the engorged member. He moaned, her mouth muffling the sound, whilst she curled her hand around his considerable length. 

Hiddleston reached down to her front with every intention of getting her off then and there, but she refused.

"We don't have the time," she mumbled against his lips as she swatted his hand away.

"Have you forgotten how easily your professor can make you cum?" He murmured alluringly against her lips.

“I’m positive I could make you cum with just my voice." He mused as he worked to unzip her jeans.

Julia wouldn't argue with that, because she was almost 100% sure that he was right.

"That's a theory we most certainly need to test out someday," his voice, akin to melted chocolate, delighted her.

Julia gasped against his lips when he slowly began to rub tantalising circles over her clit, through the cloth of her underwear.

"Professor!" She gasped, "People might see us and what if Bea," she was cut off by the way his fingers traced her sopping centre.

"Then we better hurry! Unless you do want someone to discover us, then, by all means, take your time," he purred against her skin.

"My break might end soon," she weakly tried to convince him otherwise.

"Shut it, Reade," he growled in response as he bucked his hips into her curled fist. 

Julia shuddered, loving the feeling of helping him get off.

She ran her thumb over his head, feeling the precum gather at the tip. He shook under her ministrations, pushing her against the wall with his upper body. His lips never left hers as his fingers never stopped playing with her.

Julia continued to stroke his cock, squeezing his thick girth, occasionally. She had found a comfortable pace, a rhythm her wrist slackened to follow. He groaned and panted like a teenage boy; _her touch turned him into just that._

Professor Hiddleston continued to trace her clit, eventually slipping her underwear to the side to insert his finger. Julia clenched around the digit, gasping at the depth he managed to reach within her cunt. His pace was relentless as were his fingers when he got to work. He fingered her at just the right pace, using just the right amount of pressure in just the right fashion. He really was, _just right_.

Her cunt throbbed around his fingers, begging for release.

"Mr Hiddleston! Please!" Julia panted and bit her lip, throwing her head back against the building.

"Are you going to cum with me, little girl? Is my sweet Julia going to cum with me?" Hiddleston questioned her frantically as he felt his balls tighten with the urge to release. He sped up the rate at which he fucked her with his fingers and swatted her clit with his thumb.

" _Cum with me, Julia_ ," he moaned against her skin, kissing her sweetly.

Julia knew what his double entendre meant, but choose to be oblivious.

"Oh, yes, professor!"

Hiddleston practically broke before her.

He slammed his palm against the wall beside her head and bit down on her neck. Julia squeaked as she tried her best to stifle her moan. Hiddleston felt the way her cunt contracted and gushed around his fingers as she climaxed.

A groan from deep within his chest tumbled from his lips. He suckled on her skin, running his tongue over the wetted flesh as he jizzed onto her hand. No matter, though, she still kept stroking.

She milked him of every last, sticky drop before stopping.

He gingerly removed his fingers, circling one last torturous circle around her bare clit before letting her go. 

_Fuck._ They had done it again. 

"This is not where you belong, Julia," he sighed against her skin.

"Yeah, like you, of all people, would know where I belong." Julia didn't know exactly what she meant by her statement, but she needed to retort with _attitude_.

She wanted to get under his skin and make him _leave_.

"Go find someone else to pest," she hissed at him, immediately regretting it. _What was she doing?_

"With that _attitude_ , I just might! You should be grateful that I even let you cum. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Julia would be lying if she said she was uninterested in what he had to offer. She could imagine herself taking his cock right then and there in the back of the diner. She liked the idea of their quick, risque coupling when no one was watching.

It was fun and made her pulse accelerate significantly; _he always seemed to have had that effect on her._

"There won't be a 'next' time."

Julia closed her eyes, licked her bottom lip and sighed deeply.

"We will see about that," he challenged her in all of his glorious persistence.

She fixed her jeans, grimacing at the wet state of her underwear. She would just have to tough through the day in the aftermath of their extracurricular activities.

“Like I said, I have to go," she whispered to him, regrettably.

Hiddleston quickly tucked himself away before he rushed after her. He grabbed onto her wrist, squeezing gently.

It was the faintest sensation, but he felt how her pulse quickened and lightly thumped against his thumb.

“This isn’t over, Ms Reade,” he practically sneered into her ear, still trying to catch his breath.

His ragged breathing, a product of her doing, sent shivers down her spine. She knew that tone all too well. It always affected her nethers both in class and out of it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

\-----

The next month was torture.

Just like he promised, Mr Hiddleston returned every single day, whether she was working or not. He got to know most of the waiters and waitresses there, even calling the head chef by name.

It _irritated_ her beyond belief. 

_Why was he so fucking charming? Did everyone he meet fall under his spell?_

Even Beatrice liked him.

“Hey, Jules, what gives?” Julia was in the back, washing dishes instead of working out in the diner serving food.

“What is your deal with that guy? He seems nice, I don’t understand your vendetta against him.” Julia groaned and rolled her eyes, scrubbing the plate harder than before.

“And, he’s actually really hot too, I gotta say,” Bea admitted out loud and trailed off dreamily.

_That didn’t sit right with Julia._

The plate slipped from her grasp and crashed back into the sink. She groaned and picked it back up, continuing to scrub the colour away.

“What do you think? Isn’t he?” Julia ignored her friend as she washed the pristine plate, but then something in her _just snapped._

“No! He is not! He is not attractive, he is not hot, he is not charming, and he certainly is _not_ _nice_!” Julia practically shrieked at Bea, who took a step back.

“I think it’s clean Jules,” she pointed at the plate that screeched with friction. Julia sighed and placed it on the plate rack.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you Bea, it’s just…” She sighed and closed her eyes as she debated telling her. 

“Oh, wait a minute... Julia... Is he?” She shot her eyes opened to be met with the most incredulous look from Bea.

She shook her head vehemently, immediately electing to deny it.

“Oh, my gosh, Julia! It _is_ him! You have got to be fucking kidding me! How did I not figure _that_ _one_ out sooner? _He’s_ _Mr_ _Achey Breakey_ _?”_

_Well, that was another one to add to the list;_ she hadn’t heard that nickname before.

“Shut up, Bea!” She whined and busied herself with cleaning the spoons in the sink.

“Damn, what a score! You go, girl! But wait, what the hell happened between the two of you? This diner has been stinking of tension ever since the day the two of you met, so what gives?”

And there it was, the magic question she would rather not hear. She couldn’t face it, at least not now.

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Bea.” She nodded and backed down.

“Alright, alright, fine, I’ll take a hint, but whatever the two of you got going on, you better solve it soon. I don’t know how much longer he’s willing to stick around.”

Beatrice was right, she had a point. Everyone was gifted with the virtue of patience, at varying levels, and, although Mr Hiddleston’s was very generous, it was starting to _wear thin._

\-----

It was like any other day at the diner. Julia and Beatrice were serving up orders, and the kitchen staff was bustling with life. If there was any time busier than lunchtime, it was lunchtime in the _summertime_. There was barely any time for them to catch their breaths.

“Hey, Jules, I think I can take it from here. You can go home now. Everything’s under control.” 

_That was a lie._ Everything was most certainly _not_ under control, they needed all the staff on hand that they could get, and the mid-day chaos had just begun.

“Nonsense, Bea, I’ve got this. Why would you want me to leave when,“ Julia stopped dead in her tracks when she came across Table 9.

As per usual, Mr Hiddleston was perched on his seat in the booth, but _today..._

Today, he had _company_.

On his opposite end, what usually remained empty, was another woman. She looked middle-aged, _definitely more suited for him_ , Julia heard the little voice in the back of her brain squeal.

Julia growled inwardly.

She wasn’t upset; she was fine and completely unaffected. Mr Hiddleston has a life, just like she does and he could see whoever he pleases. Neither was tied down to the other, so there was no need to feel possessive, _yet she did_. She felt just the smallest right of claim over him.

“Julia, please,” Beatrice tried to reason with her.

“I’m fine, Bea,” Julia replied through gritted teeth. She walked over to the table and put on a fake smile, the one she reserved, specifically for the Karens of the joint.

“Welcome to Happy Hostess Diner; how can I help you,” Julia forced out her customary opening in a clipped tone.

She felt the physical strain in her body to simply listen to the order.

“Will that be all?” She tried her best to sound nice, and polite; Mr Hiddleston could see her struggle to hold herself together at the seams.

“No; that will be all, thank you.” 

Beatrice watched Julia as she paced the kitchen. She occupied herself with anything and everything. She had never actually seen Julia this wound up before.

“Listen, Jules,” she stopped talking when she began to shake her head.

“No. No sympathy, I’m fine. I just need to,” she took a deep breath in. _What exactly did she need?_

“You know what? I’m changing shifts. I’m not going to do this to myself anymore. I’ll just work the night shift. I’ll close up from now on. I just have to let our boss know.”

Julia was never one to make rash decisions, but, she had noticed, that all changed when a certain professor infiltrated her life.

“Alright, okay, I got it. We’ll talk to her about that later.”

The two generally tried to stick to the same shifts to keep the other company.

“Just, you stay back here. I’ll deal with their table. Okay?”

Julia was _tired_ of being _passive_ , _tired_ of _hiding_ , and _tired_ of being a _coward_.

“No, you know what? You tell him I want to speak with him when he’s finished.”

Beatrice nodded hesitantly, not sure if these two missiles confronting one another right now would be such a good idea. 

The time to meet up simply could not come any faster. The two met up in front of the diner, but this time, _Julia_ pulled Hiddleston to the back.

“Who the fuck is she and why is she here?”

The diner had quickly become her safe space. It was neutral ground where her love life couldn't interfere, that was until _he_ showed up. She drew the line, however, with his side _whore_.

“Why do you care?” He retorted, unphased by her _attitude_. He had grown accustomed to it and learned exactly _how_ to play with it in class.

“I don’t, I just,” her nostrils flared as she snorted fumes.

“If this is an attempt at getting to me, then it’s dumb, and it’s not working.” Julia knew in her heart that was a dead lie. Even her professor could see through that one. He snorted, sounding presumptuous.

“I beg to differ, and for your information, not everything is about you, Ms Reade. I’m simply interviewing one of the finalists for the job. She might actually be the one.”

The audacity of this man, she absolutely could not fathom in her red vision. Not only was he still on about that position, but he had the _nerve_ to come _here_ , to _her workplace_ , to interview _that woman?_

_What did he plan on doing, fucking her afterwards too?_

“In that case, congratulations.”

Her last sentence, however, almost made her break, and she hated herself. It could have been her in that position, but she knew deep down that it would not have been the same for her, as it would be for that woman.

“Have fun, Mr Hiddleston.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why she never took the job... Any guesses? I'd love to read your theories!  
> Please put down your torches, pitchforks and other harmful paraphernalia! I swear, the wait will be worth it! Just stick with me here! Have some patience and don't kill me. All hate mail will be directed straight to Ms Reade. I accept none of it!
> 
> For the clean freaks, like me, of course the first thing she did afterwards was head straight to the washroom. Also, sorry if the day-to-day life of a waitress/waiter doesn't seem accurate enough! I don't know much about it, but I tried my best! 
> 
> Until next time, folks!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


	4. Attitude is Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Attitude is a little thing that makes a big difference." - Winston Churchill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're all chomping at the bit to find out what happens next, right? Well, I decided to have mercy on you all and post a little earlier than I was planning. You're welcome.
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

Julia was numb. She had so many things on her mind and couldn't focus on anything. She just let the best opportunity ever slip past her, and _for what?_

She sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration. 

_It simply wasn't meant to be, is all..._

An entire week had passed since the incident. Like she had declared, Julia started taking night shifts and closing up the diner on her own. For the first few days, it was truly just her. Beatrice wasn’t able to match her schedule with Julia for the entire week, but she did try to squeeze in at least a day or two a week.

“How’s the lunch shift these days,” Julia made small talk as she wiped the counter down. 

**Translation:** _how is he?_

“Nothing much has changed,” Beatrice bit her lip, neglecting to inform her about Mr Hiddleston’s disappearance. Since the day they fought, he hadn’t returned. Lunch hour was dull and tedious all over again, especially with the loss of both of their presences.

She sighed, unable to keep the truth from her friend.

“He stopped coming, Jules. We don’t see him anymore.” Julia stopped wiping the table and sat down. She picked at the loose strands of thread on the old rag.

“So?”

Her voice was low, accompanied by a slight tremble. The diner was empty and quiet, the only sound being the occasional car pass by outside. Beatrice rolled her eyes, irked by her friend's petty behaviour. She was tired of her bullshit; her patience had worn thin.

“Julia, listen to me. You can lie to that guy all you want, but don’t lie to me. I know something is going on between the two of you and until it’s resolved, I refuse to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart.”

She gathered her things before heading to the door.

“I won’t be working tomorrow. I’ll see you around.”

It was Sunday night. Julia rarely worked on weekends, but she and Beatrice hadn’t spoken very much, and she didn’t have anything better to do.

It was pitch black outside, and she was wiping down the tables for the final time that day when she heard the bell atop the door jingle.

“I’m sorry, but we’re close. Come again tomorrow morning if you want to order something.”

Julia hadn’t looked up, only to be startled by that chilling voice.

“Not even a cup of tea?”

Julia looked up to see Mr Hiddleston before her. She wasn’t as shocked as the first time around, but she still wasn’t expecting to see him again.

“Oh, uh, Mr Hiddleston.”

Contrary to his usual get-up of a suit and tie, he wore a navy blue Henley shirt and dark jeans. How he _still_ managed to look elegant and suave, was beyond her.

“I’m sorry but, we’re closed now,” she began as she watched his eyes dim slightly.

“Never mind the tea. Let’s just have a chat.”

Julia put everything away where it belonged, and the two sat on the stools pulled up at the countertop.

“How have you been?” 

_Honestly?_ _Sexually frustrated, miserable and just a dash of cynical._

“Okay, I guess. I’ve been working all summer.” He smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, I figured.”

There was an awkward silence between the two. Julia was starting to feel that tension Beatrice had mentioned earlier. It was almost as tangible as the first time she and her professor shared a room together. 

“Why are you working here?” His question cut through the air in the room.

"I don't know." Julia didn't want to think about it, not now, at least; she most certainly didn't want to discuss it with him. He nodded silently, pressing his lips into a tight line.

“What are your plans? How long do you plan on working here?” Julia closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She definitely had no answer to _that_ question.

"I don't know," she whispered in a shaky voice.

“What are you doing, Julia?”

Julia couldn't stop the mental breakdown which bubbled up to the surface. She had been battling with those exact same questions since the day she received her degree. She just _didn't_ know.

"I don't know, damn it! What do you want from me? I just _don't_ know!"

Julia practically screamed in his face before burying her head into her arms. She exhaled shakily not wanting to cry in front of him. That side of her was reserved for no one, but herself. Hiddleston inhaled silently, feeling his heart hammer just a little faster within his chest. He tentatively placed his hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles.

"Hey, take it easy. I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry." He hesitantly leaned down and placed a kiss atop her head. "I won't pry. I promise."

Julia turned her head to look up at him from her place on the countertop.

“I don’t want to be stuck in one place forever."

Hiddleston levelled with her and placed his head on the counter. He offered a small, innocent smile which squished against his hand and made her giggle. She mirrored his expression. He made eye contact with her and reached over to brush some hair out of her face. With her attention, he raised his eyebrows, made a funny face and then looked down at his own nose. The gesture managed to make Julia smile and that beautiful sound that followed made his heart light up with joy. Her melodic laughter filled the room as they both sat up. When their fit of giggles died down, he spoke up. 

“You know, you won’t be stuck, Julia. Yes, there may be some moments where you will truly feel stuck, but those moments will pass."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes; like she hadn't heard that one before... He continued, nonetheless.

"Life takes you on a journey with many stops and many destinations. Spoiler alert, there is no _final_ destination, besides the obvious," he chuckled at the morbid joke, "so you won’t be stuck in one place forever. Your life is constantly changing, and so are you! Just, take each stop, destination or whatever life throws at you and make the most of it while it lasts and don't be afraid to take chances. Besides, how are you going to find out what happens next if you're too afraid to take the next step?"

Julia listened to his little spiel in silence. He was right, and it was helpful. She felt just a little better, but the fact that it was coming from him vexed her, slightly. He's the reason she was having this stupid existential crisis in the first place.

"Thanks," she mumbled appreciating his advice despite her inward protest.

"I guess I'll enjoy the free food, in that case, and annoy the hell out of Bea?" He chuckled, "I guess so."

“Where is your friend, by the way? Beatrice, I think her name is?” He questioned her, curiously. 

_Why? Was he interested in her too?_

“She’s not coming in tonight. It’s just me closing up.” Hiddleston hated to admit it, but he definitely liked the sound of that.

The two of them were alone and wouldn’t be interrupted.

“So, it’s just you and me, here, alone, tonight?” Julia bit her lip knowing what he was insinuating. She actively hated herself for liking it, too. Julia felt her nethers tingle with arousal. She hadn’t felt that kind of lust in about three months, which was approximately how long it has been since the two had fucked, properly fucked.

“Yeah. It is,” her voice came out shaky as her mouth ran dry. Mr Hiddleston leaned closer to her and whispered alluringly in a low, sultry voice.

“Then why don’t we take a little stroll down memory lane?” He leaned closer and placed a light kiss to her neck, just below her ear. He reached over and caressed her neck with one hand and firmly grasped her hip with the other. She trembled in his embrace. He brushed his lips against her neck, his beard tickling her sensitive skin in the process. She gasped, her pussy reacting in response. 

As quickly as the blissful moment came, it left. Julia shot open her eyes and pushed Hiddleston away.

“No, we can’t do this here!” Julia protested half-heartedly, hoping that he would make this easier for her, which, of course, _he didn’t_.

“We are no longer bound by those petty, insignificant university rules. Besides, when has _the rules_ ever stopped us from doing anything?” Although the sweet talker had a point, she still refused, holding her ground.

“I mean, we can’t because it’s my workplace!”

He, along with her groin, protested her newfound sense of morality. He practically scoffed at her hypocritical statement.

"Really? That certainly didn't stop you last time," he chuckled in a self-righteous tone, the irony hitting them like a train.

"And, if I'm not mistaken, _you_ were jumping _my_ bones in _my_ workplace. So I say this is fair game.”

He purred as he reattached his lips to her neck. 

Hiddleston took this as his opportunity to pick Julia up and place her on the countertop. He wedged her legs apart, stepping in between them. He placed his hands on her hips, occasionally running them along her sides. He moaned, pleased with the feeling of her body against his, once again.

“What are you doing to me? Why are you back?” Julia asked him breathily.

She moaned and tried her best to listen to reason. They were in her _workplace_ , _in_ _public_. She didn’t want to give in to him, not this time, but her body simply refused to listen to her.

She found herself running her fingers through his hair all over again, sighing in content. 

_It was him; he was back._

She felt his fingers play around with her front just above the fabric.

“Why am I back? Darling, I’ve come back to take what’s mine. Don’t you agree, that this tight cunt is mine?”

He had a way with words, she had forgotten that. His fingers worked quickly to undo her jeans and slip into her underwear. He found her completely wet with desire.

“It feels like you agree.” 

He pulled out his finger from within her underwear and showed her just what he meant. His finger glistened with her arousal, which he happily sucked off. Just the sight alone made her cunt gush with want.

Julia was fighting both desire and her better judgment.

“No, I can’t do this. We can’t get caught.” Hiddleston tutted in disapproval, wondering where the bold exhibitionist from graduation went.

“Do you refuse your very much requited lust out of passion or fear?” His hypocritical little girl trembled in his embrace.

“It could get me fired!” She exclaimed and moaned at the same time.

She felt his lips stretch into a smirk as he continued to attack her neck.

“Good.”

His words brought her back down to reality. 

_Was he actually trying to get her fired?_

The realisation brought forth a new wave of energy, and she pushed Hiddleston away from her. 

“No, Thomas, leave,” she stated with finality before leaping off of the countertop.

He quirked an eyebrow. “ _Thomas?_ Awfully audacious of you, Ms Reade. It seems like in your time away from me, you picked up an insufferable _attitude_. Has all of this freedom made you forget your place?” It was spoken like a true predator, and she was his prey. 

“If you truly wanted me gone, I would have been out of that front door in bloody pieces, but the truth is, you want me to take your tight pussy like the good old days and make you cum all over my cock, isn’t that right darling?” The smug bastard was right; she didn’t answer him as he stepped forward.

She felt her heart rate increase significantly. Just being alone in the same room as he brought back the salacious memories the two shared.

“It’s either out here or in the back. I have absolutely no problem bending you over one of those booths and fucking you senseless. Imagine the shock of the people passing by; they would see how well you take my cock, and in addition to their reactions, you get to see your reflection in the glass. You choose, darling.” 

Julia couldn’t decide what to do. 

_Was she actually going to fuck him again? Should she even have sex at her workplace?_ No one would be interrupting them, but on the off chance that someone might…

She groaned and stormed off, pushing past the door that leads to the kitchen. Hiddleston followed her. Her response wasn’t exactly a yes or a no, but he was going to find out, one way or another.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” Julia complained as he caught up with her.

The two barged into the back of the diner. It was a dimly lit room used to store supplies, non-perishables and a multitude of crockery.

“If you don’t want to do this, then why have you brought me back here?” He had a point, and she despised him for it.

His voice was like liquid sin, and his body was like an addictive drug. She had become an addict grappling with right and wrong.

“Why are you doing this to me?” She moaned against his lips.

“That has been my question for the past three bloody months,” he kissed down her neck and worked on taking off her clothes.

He had her body mapped out since day one of fucking her in his classroom. He had these delirious plans of familiarising himself with it further during her internship with him but, his plans were thwarted by a certain naughty girl. 

Tom kissed down her neck and nestled her chest, taking in a breast and suckling her nipple gently. It had been _way_ too long. He had fantasised about defiling her yet again for months since their last encounter.

“Oh, Tom, please,” she gasped as he swirled his tongue around the bud.

There was a moment of bliss untimely interrupted by a sharp sensation. He suddenly bit down on her nipple, grazing them lightly between his teeth. He pulled away to admonish her.

“Oh no, none of that. It’s Mr Hiddleston to you, naughty girl. You haven’t earned that privilege as yet, Ms Reade.” He whispered harshly against her skin.

“Oh, yes, Professor Hiddleston! I apologise, sir!” She exclaimed breathlessly slipping right back into her former role. He chuckled dignified.

She sighed deeply, as he moved his kisses lower down her body.

“So tell me, darling, have you touched yourself since we have last copulated? Better yet, to the thought of me?”

Tom kissed down to her navel and looked up at her from his place on his knees. She had her hand gingerly placed on his head.

“No, I didn’t,” she replied shakily.

She really did suck at lying, and it was showing.

“Still lying to me, I see.” Hiddleston undid her jeans and pulled them down completely. His fingers roughly dug into her skin as he ripped the fabric away from her.

“You won’t be needing these anymore,” he muttered to himself.

His goal was to take her, completely nude, while he still maintained mostly clothed. There was something about the power difference in that subtle detail that turned both of them on, immensely.

Julia was now stark naked at her workplace. Never in her three months of working at the diner, did she think she would be in such a position. Tom had even _pocketed_ her underwear.

“I will be keeping this, understood?” She nodded, “yes sir. It's all yours, sir.”

He smiled shamelessly. “Yes, that amongst other things. Now, let’s try that again. Did you or did you not touch yourself to the thought of me during our hiatus?” He traced his fingers dangerously close to her dripping cunt.

She was impossibly wet, his teasing and dirty talk only making it worse. Before she could let slip another lie, he unexpectedly thrust in a finger as deep as he could go. The sudden gesture effectively knocked the air out of her.

“You are so wet for me, darling; do you feel how easily my finger slides into you?” She was panting and instinctively clenching around his long, slender finger.

“Back to the question at hand, were you or were you not, a wanton little slut?” He crooked his finger as he began to stimulate that sweet spot within her.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, sir, professor, I have! Oh, please!” 

Julia couldn’t count the number of nights she had tried to get off to the thought of her professor, only to be deeply unsatisfied with how little pleasure she could bring herself, in comparison to him. 

_Oh, him!_

His hands were large and felt perfect against her body. The way he would cup her intimates sent pleasurable jolts throughout her body. His fingers were long and dexterously worked to pleasure her insides. The way he thrust his fingers and reached so deeply within her, she could cry out in ecstasy, if only it had been him all those nights.

That day behind the diner barely scratched the surface of his sexual abilities. Finally, after three months of frustration and dissatisfaction, his finger was buried deep within her cunt, curling in just the right fashion to bring about her ecstasy. He brushed against a particularly pleasurable nerve before he chuckled darkly and pulled out. She whined, needing his expertise to finish her off. 

“Then show me how you did it.” Julia looked down at him, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“What,” she asked him in a small, hesitant voice.

“I said, then show me how you did it. Take these lovely little fingers and show me how you played with yourself in my absence.” Julia’s cheeks were burning up at this point.

Hiddleston was only centimetres away from her front; he would be getting up close and personal in this voyeuristic adventure. He grabbed her hand, which formerly caressed his face and kissed her knuckles, before placing them right over her mound.

“Spread your pussy apart for me. Let me see how your nether lips gush for me.” His naughty words made her weak in the knees, and soon, he would be seeing just how much they affected her.

Julia felt the erratic hammer of her heart within her chest. She had never done anything like this in front of anyone before. The thought of him watching her get off, and so closely, was extremely hot. She adjusted her position against the wall and gradually reached down to her centre. She slowly used both her pointer and middle fingers to spread herself apart.

“Mhmm, yes, just like that love. Show me how you played with yourself all those lonely nights.” 

While Julia slowly traced her cunt with her middle finger, Tom had unzipped his jeans and pulled out his fully erect penis. He was painfully aroused, shaft throbbing for release.

He curled his hand around his erection, the same one that had a finger buried inside of Julia only minutes ago, and jerked his cock. He wasn’t planning on masturbating with her, but the sight, so closely before him, was too tempting to resist.

“Put a finger inside of you; coat yourself in your own juices.” Julia, with a trembling hand, did as he told her and gingerly breached her entrance.

She shuddered and watched as he stimulated himself. Everything about the situation they were in made her groin burn with desire. She was standing naked against the wall of her workplace while an old flame jerked off beneath her. She could have cum on the spot, that is, if he would ever _let her_.

Tom stopped what he was doing and took a moment to appreciate the exquisiteness before him. He licked his lips as he concentrated on how her lips fluttered around her finger. Hiddleston grabbed her wrist and had her stop what she was doing.

“As beautiful as you are, playing with yourself like that, I have been unrightfully so deprived of this juicy cunt.” He growled, his hot breath fanning against her front.

He kissed each fingertip before sucking the last one, coated in her arousal. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, moaning at the same time. He had sucked every drop off of her fingers, licking his lips after letting go.

“As I said earlier, I have come to take what is mine.”

Hiddleston threw one of her legs over his shoulder, grabbed onto her hips, and dove in like a starved man. His tongue attacked every inch of her sopping centre, licking all kinds of shapes and patterns over her clit. Julia shook like a leaf. She grabbed onto the metal shelf next to them for support and tugged on his hair with the other. She missed the way his beard scratched against her core, the way it tickled every nerve so ruthlessly like his tongue. It was the perfect sensation against her throbbing clit and trembling cunt.

Hiddleston squeezed her thighs, loving the feeling of not only her quim trembling against his tongue but her body against his face. It had been too long since he was last buried between her thighs, _way_ too long.

He alternated between plunging his tongue into her gaping hole and flicking her clit, eliciting moans and pants from the girl above him. Her taste was intoxicating; he couldn’t get enough of it. _He wanted more;_ he wanted to bring her to the edge again. He wanted to feel how her pussy spasmed against his lips and to lap up every last drop of what she had to offer.

“Oh, Professor, please!” Julia cried out as her grip on his hair tightened. Her grasp kept him wedged in place as she hit her high. She was ferociously grinding her hips against his face; each time his nose nudged her clit, it drove her wild.

Hiddleston suckled her climax, enjoying how it stained his face and leaked down his chin. His slutty little student was satiated, even marking him up in the process. When Julia finally managed to come down from her shaking orgasm, Hiddleston helped her stand on her own two feet. She wobbled as her limbs reminded her of jello.

Hiddleston placed a light kiss to her mound before speaking, “So if this all feels so good, then why have you declined the job offer?”

He whispered with a tang of regret in his voice. He truly wished she would apply, the job would be hers, no questions asked, but he was also mad that she had rejected him so callously.

“I don’t want the job,” she lied again, so heartlessly. Her voice was shaky, yet still hadn’t lost its edge.

Something about her _attitude_ just made him _snap_.

“I have been patient with you little girl, but it has worn dangerously thin,” he growled against her skin.

He stood up and pinned her against the wall with his body. The ceramic tiles were cool, against her skin and felt similar to that of a bathroom wall.

“Fuck your patience,” she said through gritted teeth. Mr Hiddleston clenched his jaw, and his nostrils flared. His grasp on her body only tightened.

"And fuck your _attitude_ ,” he snarled.

“Is it just me or is your lesson on respect well overdue?” He mused to himself as he completely undid his jeans.

“I’m going to fuck that disrespectful cunt, proper good.” 

Hiddleston turned her around and pressed her body against the wall. Julia's nipples hardened against the cold tile wall. He hoisted one of her legs up and secured it right at the ridge of his hip. He held her wrists in place above her head.

“You have been a very bad girl, haven’t you?” Mr Hiddleston pulled his jeans down to his thighs and began to tease her with his tip. He slid his penis along her opening, coating himself in her slick and teasing her entrance in the process. Julia whined and pushed back against him.

"Do you need my cock, baby? Tell me, do you? Or do you want me to leave you wet and wanting and walk out that door?" Julia let out a breathy moan, her pussy fluttering insufferably on his head.

He groaned and began to move away. "The ever decisive Julia," he murmured against her skin. "Tell me when you are ready to give in," he began, but she stopped him, keeping him fastened in place with her thighs.

"Please, I need you," she whispered feebly. It was a small taste of her own medicine. He relentless teased her entrance, his restraint once again impressing her. She, however, was not of the sort and caved, “yes, sir! I have been a bad girl, just, please, fuck me!” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Hiddleston inserted his tip, feeling the warmth of her channel surround him as he breached her centre. With a single fluid thrust, he plunged into her tight hole, slamming, repeatedly against her backside.

It had been a little while since they had last had sex, and her entrance was practically virginal. Julia cried out as his powerful thrusts sent sparks of pleasure all throughout her body. He grunted like an animal, and he furiously thrust into her sopping cunt.

“You are not allowed to cum until you yield. You will quit this god awful job and come work for me. Is that understood?” Julia’s body trembled against the wall, her arms growing a bit weak from the lack of blood flow.

“No, I,” she began to protest his condition before feeling the loss of his cock.

“No? Oh, really?” He quickly flipped them around and hoisted her up against the wall.

“I want to watch as I push you over the edge, as your pleasure takes over, but only _after_ succumbing to my request,” he growled into her neck. 

“I won’t,” her response was interrupted by the sound of someone else’s voice.

“Julia? Hey, Jules are you still here?” Her friend, Beatrice called out, her voice getting louder the closer she got.

“I thought you said we wouldn’t be interrupted. Have you lied to me, _yet again?”_ Hiddleston growled into her ear as he slowly swivelled his hips into her groin.

His thickness managed to take her breath away. “I swear I didn’t lie to you, I didn’t know,” she gasped as he thrust all the way to the hilt and began to toy with her clit. 

“Are you okay in there?” Beatrice asked. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

“You are not going anywhere. Leave, and I won’t let you cum tonight.” She gasped as each little movement he made within her made her spasm.

“Answer her, but, just remember, I'm balls deep inside of you.” Julia bit her lips and fought back a moan. His words caused her pussy to clench around his thickness and mentally beg for his mercy. He sucked her pulse point as she spoke.

“Uh, yeah I’m fine, just you know me, I’m a bit clumsy!” Hiddleston chuckled, knowing that part of what she said was true; she was the clumsiest person he had ever met.

He pulled out to his tip before slamming back into her needy cunt. Julia had to swallow the desperate scream that threatened to leave her lips.

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Julia stuttered as she answered, “I’m fine, don’t worry, I’ll close up in a minute, you can go. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

She was frantic to chase her friend away.

“A _minute?_ How insulting. Darling, do you truly think so little of my stamina? Have you forgotten our time together?” He whispered against her neck, his tongue flat against her skin.

“I can assure you, if you take up my job offer, I’ll have plenty more time to enlighten you and prove you wrong.” He grunted like an animal as his hips viciously drove into hers. She was at the very verge of climax, her body shaking as she desperately chased her high.

She reached out to grab onto anything in her vicinity. Being the clutz that she is, she accidentally knocked over a few pots.

“Fuck,” she muttered breathlessly.

“Are you sure you’re okay in there?” Julia heard the doorknob rattle and clenched down on her professor's cock.

“What's this? Do you actually like the idea of us getting caught fucking?”

Beatrice was rapping on the door as she tried the knob again.

“What a naughty little student,” he surged his hips into her as he spoke.

“Answer her before she breaks that bloody door down. Then you’ll really be fucked.” 

“I swear everything’s fine, Bea! I was just packing up but managed to make an even bigger mess than I began with!” Julia could already imagine the way she tapped her feet as she waited for an answer. There was never any getting around that girl.

“Fine, then why is the door locked?”

_She was fucking relentless._

Her professor leered down at her with a Cheshire cat grin, “I won’t tell if you won’t,” he said to her as he continually bucked his hips into her.

That cheeky bastard actually referenced the first time they had sex together. _What a dick_ ; two could play at that game.

“Just to be safe,” she looked at her professor as she replied, “I couldn’t risk just anyone dropping in on me so late at night. Who knows what kind of idiots are out there?”

Her answers, as crappy as they were, were enough for Beatrice to leave her for the night. Although she wasn’t so keen on it, she did promise to give her space.

Julia let out a sigh of relief as she left, and her professor bit down onto her shoulder.

“Fuck, professor, I’m so close!” She squealed.

“Quit this fucking job, and I’ll let you cum!” He growled into her skin.

“No!” The way he fucked her had her body slamming into the wall with each thrust. The wall scratched against her back unpleasantly in comparison to the savage yet pleasurable fuck.

“Yield,” he commanded her with great conviction, using his hips. He shook her head, weakly. Her resilience was wearing thin, and she would cave soon. He could tell.

“Quit now, and I'll let you cum.” He thrust all the way in, to the hilt and swivelled his hips within her, just the way he knew she liked it.

“Quit.” She gasped out, her breath caught in her throat.

“Ahh, Professor!” Her chest heaved with each desperate breath she hauled for.

“Yield,” his voice was dangerously low, coming out as a growl.

Everything about his tone meant business and gave her flashbacks to her spanking back on her Graduation day.

“Ahh, yes, fine! I agree! Yes, professor Hiddleston, I yield!” And with her conviction came the most satisfying orgasm she had ever experienced in her life.

She had her fingers tangled in his hair and persistently dug her heel into his ass. No one could make her cum so hard and make her nethers tingle like he could. She writhed in pleasure against his body as he thrust through his own climax.

“There's my good girl.” He stated breathlessly.

As soon as their bodies stopped trembling, Hiddleston gently placed Julia back down onto her feet.

They both stank of sex.

“That was… unexpected.” He chuckled, remembering her say the exact same thing the first time they fucked.

“Well, expect the unexpected with me, darling.” He pulled up his jeans, tucked himself away and fastened them shut. He crouched down to pick up her clothes and all of the cooking ware that she knocked over.

“Oh right, thanks.” She quickly pulled on her jeans before bending over to help him clean up. Of course, Hiddleston took this as an opportunity to smack her behind. He chuckled at her startled reaction.

“You better start getting used to that, understand?” They stood up and admired their work; just about everything was back to the way it should have been.

“Yes, Mr Hiddleston,” she replied semi-subserviently.

“Mmm, how I love to hear you utter my name upon those beautiful lips, if only more amorously," he trailed off.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you kept refusing the job and trying to get rid of me?” He crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow.

She felt like she was in for a spanking all over again.

“Why? Are you going to punish me?” He chuckled, the idea already taking root.

“I have more than reason enough to, so don’t tempt me; maybe another day.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully.

He giggled too, although he was serious about the punishment. The two took a seat on the floor.

There was a moment of silence between them, their post-coital bliss extending into the air of the quiet room. Julia leaned against the wall, throwing her head back with a sigh. She licked her lips and took a deep breath before speaking.

“I didn’t initially accept the job offer because I felt like the only reason you want me around is so that you can fuck me whenever you feel like it. It made me feel more like a call-girl than a teacher’s assistant,” Julia finally admitted it out loud. 

It only took her three months _,_ well, _that and a trip to pound-town via the same man she had a conflict with._

The heavy silence that set in afterwards made her groan and hide in her hands. Tom wasn’t expecting to hear that, but her grievance made sense, yet she was also completely wrong.

“I didn’t _just_ offer you the job because we fucked,” he began.

She looked over at him, peeking between her fingers. “Really,” she practically squeaked out her question.

“Yes, really. Besides the obvious, _yes_ , you are a phenomenal lover, but let’s focus on everything else for a moment. You are smart, actually, extremely smart. Did you already forget that you were salutatorian of your class year?" His praise made her blush, she could feel the heat in her cheeks, yet, he didn't stop there.

"You are also clever. You’re fresh off the market in the department of 'student life'. Your input would offer me greater insight on my current students given the fact that you, yourself were one not too long ago.” Julia stared at him dumbfounded, no longer hidden behind her hands.

“You really think that of me?” Hiddleston chuckled.

“I’ll admit, having eye candy like you in the office would be an added bonus on top of your many other qualifications.” He smiled endearingly and genuinely.

“I honestly would have considered you for the job even if we hadn’t done the nasty.” 

Julia was speechless. Here she was beating herself up for months about this when she hadn’t even had the entire picture.

“Wait. How did you find me, anyway?” Julia hadn't told anyone from the university about her job at the diner. He shrugged.

“Fate is a fickle thing; now when are you going to stop fighting it and come work with me? Or do I need to pound into this tight pussy again?” Julia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You really are insatiable, aren't you?" He smirked; she knew what his answer was.

He took a deep breath in and sighed.

“Now that we've cleared the air, would you like to be my assistant?" He reached over and held her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"And if you’re willing, of course, sex is yet another bonus to look forward to," he remarked with a cheeky smile that she just couldn't resist.

“Yes, I will. I'll do it!”

Julia felt relieved. She had wanted to work for him the second he offered her the job back on her graduation day, but, as time went on, the more she began to question herself. It was so reassuring to hear, from the man himself, that he truly wanted _her,_ not just her cunt, in the office. 

“Great! It's settled! Besides, I could think of no one better to argue pointers than you.” She quirked her eyebrow, confused yet amused.

“Me? Why me?” She giggled, interested to see where this was going.

“You, my friend, are a relentless savage when you want to be.” Julia laughed, and he chuckled along with her.

“Really? No way, how so?” She asked him in between her fit of giggles.

“Oh, so you don’t remember what I’m referring to?” She shook her head, biting back a smile.

“Well then, let me give you a hint. It was a very, how do I put it, _painful_ experience.” He emphasised the word “painful” and the memory of the heated lecture came flooding back.

“Oh my gosh, right, I remember!”

Julia remembered this day all too well. She knew she was a good student, but at the time, she felt that her professor had a bone to pick with her. So, every chance she got, she would argue with him, ruthlessly.

_“Of course, no one actually wants to get hurt.” Professor Hiddleston prattled on about the unconscious and conscious desire of a broken character._

_“Sir, you’re wrong, and I respectfully beg to differ.” Hiddleston bit back the oh so perfect quip. 'If you beg to differ, then beg.'_

_“Literature is open to ambiguity and general interpretation, therefore, I claim that there is a possibility that the acquisition of pain could be the goal of the character.” He cleared his throat and waited for her further elaboration, one which never came. She just sat smugly in her seat. Julia wouldn’t necessarily consider herself smug, but to see her bastard of a teacher crack, even if just a little, on the inside, made her entire day. It was about time someone put the pompous prick in his place._

“Yes, laugh it up darling, but now that I have you all to myself, I can make you beg; beg for mercy.” He leaned closer to her and tickled her sides, just to watch her writhe again.

“Oh, gosh, professor, please stop! Haha, that tickles!” He let go and watched as her chest heaved for breath similar to only moments ago when she had hit her climax.

“Actually, why did you give me such a hard time in the beginning? You took every opportunity imaginable to make my job harder. Why?”

She giggled, “Well, don’t you remember anything, more specifically a comment…?”

He was lost, and she had to spell it out for him.

“When you deliberately teased me for that note I wrote,” she mumbled; it jogged his memory. His eyebrows flew up to his forehead the second he remembered, and he began to guffaw.

“Thou art hot! Oh, yes! How can I forget that spectacular comment?” His laughter was infectious, and soon she followed suit. She playfully smacked his bicep feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“I usually try not to remember that day, but I’m guessing I’ll never live that one down?” He chuckled, “to put it simply, no.” 

This day had turned out way better than she would have expected. The fact that she thought she would just come in, do work, go home, and repeat was so _stale_ to her now. That cycle was no longer relevant; she had bigger, better things to look forward to in life. With the prospect of working with Mr Hiddleston, accepting her dream job and getting some good dick in the mix, she _seriously_ scored.

It was almost too good to be true. It made her wonder how he even metaphorically and, almost, literally ended up at her doorstep.

“How did you know I would be here at this time, working the night shift, alone?” Something about their arrangement started to seem just a little too perfect, and it made her wonder if a certain someone was involved.

“A friendly little neighbourhood bee may have helped me out.” He mused.

“I’m gonna kill that Bea.” Hiddleston chuckled.

“In her defence, she didn’t tell me to screw you, that was all on you, darling." Julia smacked him again, expecting no better.

"She just asked that we discussed our differences, and I elected to do so, how we know best, physically.” He leaned over to nip her ear, she giggled and scooted away.

“I need to close up shop, and we are not fucking again.” He shrugged and smiled mischievously.

The two finally got up and brushed themselves off.

“Fine, fine. I guess I must wait. I better see this luscious ass in my office on the first day of classes.” He tilted her chin up with his pointer finger, looking down the bridge of his nose, making eye contact with her.

“Is that clear?” She nodded and accepted the gentle manner in which he brushed his lips against hers. “Yes, professor Hiddleston.” 

The gentle smile that spread across his lips made her heart flutter. He leaned down and gingerly connected their lips. When they separated, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her own.

"You know, you were right that day, Julia. I didn't want to admit it, but you were right," he whispered.

"Right about what?" He opened his eyes and made eye contact. He reached up to caress her cheeks, swiping his thumbs along her cheekbones.

"You don't owe me anything, but, I think, at least, that you do owe it to yourself. Don't you agree with me?"

Julia felt her heart rate increase slightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy now? Now that you all know why she refused, are you happy? I just wanted to get this moral of the story across: Don't sell yourself short. Know yourself and know your worth.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Hopefully, you stick around to find out what happens next? 😉


End file.
